Tissue grafting, including bone grafting, is well known. Tissue such as bone is removed from one part of a body (the donor site) and inserted into tissue in another (the host site) part of the same (or another) body. It is desirable to be able to remove a piece of tissue graft material which is the exact size and shape needed for the host site where it will be implanted. However, it is rarely possible to do this.
Accordingly, various tissue grafting techniques have been tried to solve this problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,470, granted to Nashef, discloses a method of creating bone graft material by machining a block of bone to a particular shape, or by pulverizing and milling it. The graft material is then tanned with glutaraldehyde to sterilize it. This process can produce bone plugs of a desired shape.
In the Nashef process, the exogenic bone material selected for the graft is presumably dead at the beginning of the process. The process of pulverizing or milling the bone material destroys the structure of the bone tissue. The step of tanning it with glutaraldehyde then renders the graft material completely sterile. This condition is not conducive to graft healing and ingrowth. Specifically, applicant has found that it is desirable to maintain graft tissue in a living state during the grafting process. The use of living tissue in a graft will promote bone healing.